Best Friends
by pinkrosegirl14
Summary: A group of wizards are sent to Earth, and their mission is to defeat an enemy, nearly as strong as Zeref, the dark mage. Will they defeat him, and also, will they come home safely? Contains a bit of my own characters. Rated T cause I feel like it. It has a bit of romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I'm pinkrosegirl14! This is one of my first stories! This story is about Chloe and one of her childhood friends, Ezra. This doesn't take part in the actual story format, but it begins in Earth. (Not Earthland) They were sent there to fufill a special mission. And what is thier special mission? Read more to find out!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Some of the characters are made up by me.**

Chloe... (5 years old)

(NOTE: she's five years old, so there will be some mispellings in her diary)

Dear Diary,

I made a new frend at my new scool! Her name is Ezra. She is a nice frend! I was crying and there was som mean bullies that were hurting me. I do not like them! And Ezra told them to stop and ran them off. (Chased, actually.) She askd if I am okay and I said yes. She askd if I was the new kid and I said yes. Then she askd if I want to play with her. She is a nice girl!

I smiled and wrote this down on my diary. "Chloe! Time for dinner!" Mom said from down stairs. I closed and locked my diary. While I was eating dinner, Daddy said, "So how was it at your new school?" "It was fun! We played with playdoh, and we um, had storytime. That was my favorite! And we um, played outside!" Jacob, who is my older brother and is in 1st grade, said, "Yeah, it was fun. We learned something like 1+1 and 1+2." My parents smiled a bit. "And we had gym. That was my favorite. We played dougeball!" "Oh, I made a new friend!" I said. "Really? Who is your new friend?" Mom asked. "Her name is Ezra. She helped me get away from bad bullies. I don't like bad bullies. They're mean." "She must be a nice friend." Daddy said. "She is! She asked if I wanted to play with her. We played tag." "That sounds nice. Anything else?" "I think that's all." "I met JJ again!" Jacob said. JJ is his preschool friend. "Oh?" "Yeah I did. But there were alot of girls whenever we went. So we didn't have some time to play with other guys." "Oh, that's sad." "He asked if we can play on Saturday. May I come to his house?" "That's fine by me." Mom said. "Okay." Daddy said. We chatted for a while till it was time to go to sleep. Mom tucked the covers over me and kissed me on the cheek. "Goodnight, Sweetie pie." She said. (Yeah, Moms...) "I'm not a sweetie pie! I'm Chloe!" "That's my nickname for you. Love you Chloe." "I love you too Mommy." I kissed her on the cheek and fell asleep.

 _A skip through time... (13 years old)_

"Nii-san! Stop that! Give me back my diary!" "Oh, and this is about your crush in 5th grade, huh? Andrew Anderson. That jock?" "Stop! And I don't like him anymore! Gimme back my diary!" I said. Jacob was being a jerk and reading my diary. Brothers. "GIVE IT BACK!" I screamed. Our parents were out of the house and we were the ones left now. "Nuh-uh." He said. He smirked and kept on reading. I knew I shouldn't have kept a diary! The doorbell ringed and we stopped and Jacob opened the door. "Oh, Ezra. Hey." He said. "Can Chloe come and hangout with us?" "Um, sure. But make sure that she comes before 9." "Great! Thanks Jacob. And give back Chloe her diary." Uh, how did she know that? "Fine. Here." I took the book and went upstairs to put it in my safe. I'll never ever ever ever ever ever, forget to put it back! I got ready and went out the door.

Ezra and the rest of our friends were there, waiting on thier bikes, skateboards, rollerskates, and so on. I got my new mountain bike and pedaled to them. "Cool! Where did you get that bike?" Ezra asked. "Eh, Walmart. My bike was to short for me to ride on, so Daddy bought me a new one." I said.

Let me introduce you to my friends, reader. Well, you know Ezra already. She has a kind heart and is protective She has a brave personality too. She loves strawberry shortcake, the real, baked one, and is a master at kendo, the Japanese art of swordmanship. She is a scarlet haired, brown eyed 14 year old girl. Lucy, is a blonde girl, the same age as me. She loves anything pastel colored and cute like me and is always looking out for her friends. She sometimes might be a scaredy cat, but she always gets over it. Next is Juvia, 12 years old. She has blue hair that curls at the ends and blue eyes. She speaks in 3rd person and is a bit gloomy once you see her but when you get to know her, she's a nice person. She loves sewing! Mira is a whiteish, (not in the way that old people has) haired girl that is a matchmaker. She's a lovable girl too. And she's 14 years old. And last but not least, Wendy. She's the youngest. Guess her age! If you said 11, you're correct! She's a timid girl that loves to ride bikes. Once you get to know her, she starts opening up and you see there's a nice, kind, expressive girl inside of her. And me! I'm 13, as you can see, a brunette and I have curls! I'm brown eyed. I'm a, what my friends can say, an energetic, passionate, girl that absolutely loooooooooooooves Hello Kitty!

"So where are we going?" I asked excitedly. "To the skateboard park!" The girls squealed. "Um, I don't know though... We all don't know how to do tricks. On our stuff." Lucy said. "Don't worry! I can show you!" Ezra said. "Well, why are we going there?" I asked as we were going to the skateboard park. "Um, you know, there's these cute guys there!" Wendy said. "Eh?" "We found out that the guys we like are a group of friends and they go to the skateboard park every Saturday." "Oh? You mean Laxus, Jellal, JJ, Romeo, Natsu and Gray?" "Yeah. They're so cute!" Lucy said. "We're here!" Wendy said. We stopped at the skateboard park.

"Cool." Ezra said. There were so may tings to do there! And there's the halfpipe! Ezra got off her skate board and went inside. We followed after her. Ezra blushed as she saw Jellal. She stopped. "Uh, nevermind!" She said and ran to another part of the park. Mira grabbed her arm. "Oh no, you're not! We came here to play!" She said. The guys made soo many cool tricks on the halfpipe. "Cool!" I said. I biked down the halfpipe. "Chloe! Be careful!" Lucy warned. Zoom! I got up into the halfpipe and did a backflip. "Awesome!" A blue haired guy said. I looked who it was. JJ. He had a scar on his right cheek and had green eyes. "I can do that too!" Ezra said. She went down the halfpipe and did a backflip too. I went on the other side and watched her. "Hey there. What's your name?" JJ asked. "Chloe." I said. "What else you got?" He asked. "Tons of other stuff." I said with a wink. He raised his corner of his lips. "Ah, let's see who can do the most." He said. "Hey, Laxus! Can you come here?" JJ asked Laxus and he came. "What is it?" He asked. "Don't come crying to me." He said and smirked. "No, I'm not crying." JJ said and asked him to be the scorekeeper. I strapped my helmet on and got on my bike again. "Ready, set, go!" Mira said. ZOOM! I did a filp, then I got off my bike in midair and got back on again, in midair. JJ did backflip off his skateboard, grabbed it and sped down the halfpipe again. "Whoo!" Natsu hooted. "I'm fired up! Who's against me the next match?" He said. "I'm in!" Lucy said. I spun my bike in mid-air and sped down again. JJ turned around and sped back down the halfpipe backwards. I did the same and got off my bike mid-air, landed on the other side on the ground on my feet and jumped in the air, catching my bike and getting on it again before it touched the ground. Woosh! JJ did a backflip, and imitated me, getting on, having enough time to do a spin. The competition soon ended, JJ winning. "When you learn new tricks Chloe-chan, let's do this again, allright?" He asked with a smile. "Sure!" I said. We high-fived each other. I saw Wendy sitting under a tree. Romeo was talking to Wendy and then he went away. "I check on Wendy. See ya!" I said. I ran to her.

"So, how's it going with Romeo?" I teased her. She blushed. "Don't talk about him here!" She said. "Hmm, I saw you having small talk here." "We just talked about skateboarding and I said that I didn't know how to skateboard. Then he asked if I wanted a skateboarding lesson. I hesitated, then said no." Wendy said. I smiled. I got up and said, "Well, if you like him that much, why did you reject him?" "I don't know..." Wendy said and stood up. I grabbed her hand. "Trust me, I'll make you two into a couple!" "But..." "No buts. Let's go!" "I don't know what to say!" Wendy said. "Come on, let's go! You just have to ask him!" So I dragged her back into the park. Sometimes I would encourage my friends to do this.

I stood at a distance. "Uh, um, Romeo?" Wendy asked. "Yeah?" "Um, well about the skateboarding lesson..." She blushed. "What about it?" "C-can you t-teach me?" She stammered. "Sure. I have time. I'll let you borrow my skateboard. Come with me." SUCESS! I pumped my fist into the air and started dancing around. Then I stopped. People are watching! Oh no... I blushed. Two hands touched my shoulders. "Ah!" I screamed. "Sorry I scared you." Someone said. For sure it was JJ. I looked back. Yep. It. Was. That. Guy. "Get off." I said. JJ let go and said, "One thing." "What?" "Can you come with me?" "Okay." I said. I followed him on my bike.

"We're here!" He said. I locked my bike at a bike rack. The place was a ice cream place. He opened the door for me. Least he's not teasing me. "Hi JJ! You got a girl with you?" One of the workers there asked. "She's one of my friends." JJ said. The guys smirked. "How'd you get her?" One of them asked. "Secret." JJ said. "What would you like?" The guy asked me. "Um, I'd like a scoop of each, mint and vanilla on a cone. You have chocolate chips?" "Sure. Coming right up. JJ?" "Chocolate sundae." "As usual. Okay." Ezra and my other friends came in. With JJ's friends. I looked back. I waved to my friends and said hi. I came to them with my ice cream. "How did you know I was here?" I asked. "Well, we were all looking for you two and then Jellal said he might be at his favorite ice cream place." Lucy said. Oh. Allright. "Okay." We all ordered our ice creams. "Sure is hot today." I said. "Good thing we bought these before we melted in the sun." Lucy. We smiled. "I'm bored." Natsu said. "Me too." JJ said. "What should we do next?" Mira asked. "Let's play in the arcade!" Gray said. "I only have 50 cents here." Romeo said. "I used up all my money on sweets..." Ezra said. "And I only have 3 cents left." Wendy said. "I spent all my allowance..." Lucy sighed. "I don't have any money here." Jellal said. "Only a dollar here." Natsu said. "I used up my money on plushies." I said. "I have 5 dollars." Laxus said. "Juvia has 90 cents, Juvia spent her money on hair scrunchies." "Let's see... If we add all our money together, then maybe we all can go there." I said. We looked at Gray. "How bout you?" We asked. "I... Don't have any money now..." He said. Natsu grabbed his shirt. "Then if you didn't have any money, you shouldn't have brought up the subject, icebrain!" "Well, you should have brought more money, flamebrain!" Gray slashed back. "Looking for a fight, iceperv?" "Bring it on, flamebrat!" "Here we go again..." Jellal said, and the others sweated in embarrasment. The two boys fought each other and I did the calculations because I was a geinus at math. "So 5 dollars 3 cents plus 90 cents, a dollar from Natsu." I looked at Natsu. "Can you two stop already?" Ezra asked, and separated them. She scolded them. "Like we would listen. Hmph." The boys said in unison. And right after that, They got giant welts on thier heads. I sighed. Ezra is the kind of person you wouldn't want to anger... "Ezra is scary!" They cried. "And 50 cents equals..." I tapped my finger for a few seconds. " We have $6.93. Admission is five dollars per person, plus token cost and tax. Tokens is one dollar each, and putting that aside, tax is $1.50. If we wanted to play four games each, the total is $56.43. If we had $50.50 more, then we all can go." The others groaned. "That's wayy to much information, but thanks. $50.50 sounds big, but I think we can do this." Ezra said and Natsu and Gray was bowing in respect on her side. I giggled at the boys. "We can do odd jobs around here. Like, cleaning houses and such..." Wendy said. "I don't know how to clean." The boys said in unison. "Then, wash cars!" Wendy said. "Boring!" The guys said again in unison. We sighed. Those boys... HAH! I've got an idea! "Well, let's make it a boys vs. girls game! The one who earned the most wins! The losers have do anything the winners want for a whole week!" I said. "Now, that sounds exciting!" Gray said. "Yeah! Let's do that!" We came out and started to do our strategy. We made a group huddle. "Okay, how bout we split up?" I asked. "Hmm. By ourselfs we can't make much money." "Juvia says that we shold sell lemonade." "No! We can do a cleaning service." Wendy said. We argued for a while till Lucy stopped us. "Lets make a vote instead, allright?" So we did. Selling lemonade won. "The lemonade stand will be at my place." Ezra said. "And Wendy since you're best at art, make it real pretty!" Ezra pulled out a table for the stand. We started to paint signs. "Oh! I can ask the cook if he made any cookies today and we can sell them. Lemme ask him." Lucy said. "Great idea!" I said and Lucy went off. "Hmm, if we had a delivery service, then there would be more costumers." Ezra said. "We'll have the fastest delivery service!" I said. "Since you're the fastest, why don't you do it?" "I really don't want to..." Ezra said. "Then I'll do it." "No, it'll take alot of energy and we'll need you to calculate the prices." "Oh. Then it's better not." I said. "How bout Wendy?" I asked. "Mira will do. Wendy will be in charge of the supplies." Oh. Okay. "Mira is in charge of delivery, Wendy with supplies, me with the prices, and how bout you, Lucy And Juvia?" "I'm the supervisor. Lucy and Juvia will be the helpers when anybody needs it." Ezra said with a smile. "I back with loads of cookies!" Lucy said, pulling a wagon full of cookies behind her. It was soo big we thought that it would fall. We helped with the unpacking. "The signs are not yet ready, so put the cookies inside." Ezra said and we did so. "Ezra, I'm done with this one! Do you like it?" Wendy asked. She held out a big poster. "Aah! And I left a space blank cause I don't know what's our buisness name." "Juvia says, how bout Lemons and Cookies?" Juvia asked. "That sounds really um, not it." I said. Juvia sulked and colored the next sign. "Sweet Summer Haven." Mira said. "Nope." "Delicious Delights?" Wendy asked. "Not that either." "Homemade Delicacies?" I asked. "Wait. I'll take some words. Sweet Lemons and Homemade Delights. No..." "Sweet Summer Delicacies!" Ezra said. "That sounds awesome!" We said in unison. So wend painted that on the sign. It said,

(Heart shape) Sweet Summer Delicacies (Heart shape)

Come and taste our sweetened lemonade and yummy cookies!  
Lemonade: 50 cents per cup Cookies: $1.50  
(Pattern of cookies and lemonade)

We have: (It has a watercolor pink and blue mixed together background)

Lemonade, pink lemonade,  
Chocolate cookies, Chocolate chip cookies, red velvet cookies, and lemon cookies!

We can deliver it to your home! Just call: (The number)

"Hmm, there should be more. How bout we put some more like, a batch of cookies?" Lucy said. "Let's make it $5.00." I said. "Yes put that." Ezra said. Wendy did and we put it up. "Perfect!" Mira said and clapped her hands. Soon, lots of costumers were taking our cookies and lemonade. "Check out what this woman wanted. Ten batches of cookies and two gallons of lemonade." I said. "And, she wants it delivered." Mira was in shock. "Can you handle it?" "I don't know..." She said. "I'll do it instead." Ezra said. Mira looked relieved. Ezra put two gallons of Lemonade and Wendy made some more in the kitchen. Lucy went to get more cookies. "Careful, Ezra!" I said as she went off. "I will!" Ezra said. She packed the last batch and dragged it, riding on her skateboard. I hope she'll be safe...

Ezra

I have to get this order there fast! Oh no... A hill! I have to get down... But the wagon... I have to beat it before I get run over it! (She's already going down.) I skated faster and faster, but, I lost balance and ended up landing on the wagon. "AAAAH!" I screamed. "MOVE OUTTA MY WAY!" I said as I saw a person walking up the hill. Gladly, the person wasn't hurt and the order wasn't squished and damaged. "HELP! STOP THIS WAGON!" I screamed. The hill got steeper and steeper. "AAAAAH!" The wagon finally stopped. In front of the house that the lady mentioned. "Uuugh. That was really creepy. But fun!" I said to myself. I straightened myself and checked if the order wasn't destroyed. "Good." I said and went to the front door of the house and knocked on it. "Hello? Anyone home? This is the delivery girl from Sweet Summer Delicacies!" I said. The door opened and a woman opened the door. She smiled. "Come in!" I stepped inside. "It's my son's birthday, so I wanted to order these. But I would like to talk to you for a moment." She said. The house was orderly and nicely furnished. "Come, sit on one of these chairs." The woman said. I did. "Um, I can't stay long. My friends need me." I said. "Ahh, I see. I'll talk to you for just a few minutes." The woman sat in the chair in front of me. She clapped her hands and smiled. Suddenly, I felt sleepy. "Uuuuh..." I moaned then I fell asleep. "Ha ha ha. Children, so easy to trick. Now I have you, Ezra Titania Scarlet." The woman said. "Oh, Child of the Lamp, of Absolute Power. Come!" Child of the Lamp? Absolute... I fell into a deep sleep.

 **That's it for chapter one! I know it's a bit boring, but the fun begins in the next chapter! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With the others...

Chloe

"Hey, haven't you noticed? Ezra isn't here." I said. "Yeah, It's almost 2." She left 30 minutes ago. Where could she be? "Believe in her. She knows how to defend herself, so don't worry." I said. "You guys!" Wendy said from the porch. "What is it?" "I found something weird! When I went into the basement to get more lemons, I found out a secret passageway! Come!" We followed her. Wendy opened the door and looked inside. I took out a flashlight and looked around. What could this be? "I see you girls have finally came, with the others." A voice said. It was a voice. It wasn't a person, either. A mini human-like thing, since I don't know what it was, stepped forward She flew up with wings. "Who are you?" I asked, seeing it was waaay to small to hurt us. "I have been waiting for a long time. And the rest of the boys are here!" We saw the guys there. "Chloe? Wendy? Everyone?" Laxus asked. "You're here too?" Mira asked. "My name is Charm. I will be your guide. Come with me. She opened a small tiny door fit for her in the wall. "Uh, how are we gonna get ins- AAAAAAAH!" I screamed. We landed in a room, with Charm flying ahead. "Wait for us!" Natsu said and caught up with her. We followed and Charm opened a giant door. I wonder how did she do it... Soon, we were in a room that looked like a museum, only it had books. "Here, is your HQ. I will tell you your mission." "Well, what is this all about? And why are we here?" Lucy asked. "I will explain."

 _A long time ago a dark mage called Darthorn came to this place. His mission is to get the ancient magic spell called, Light Force. He plans to take over this world and destroy another. A group of Wizards came, and thier mission is to erase the dark mage's very existence from this whole era._

"And that's our mission?" Gray asked. "Yes." Charm said. A guy in a white coat (not a lab coat) and black boots with black pants and armor came out. "Chloe, now you have come." He said. I looked at him. "Nii-san!" I said. "I'll tell you the rest. We are the wizards that were called here. We were sent here when we were teenagers, but. But there was one exeption, or two. To send us here to fight Darthorn, we lost our powers, memories, and we took the from of as a little kid, each of us adopted into different families." He said. "This is a world without magic. And none is supposed to be here. We are from a different world." "A different world?! What?! But it's impossible!" Wendy said. "There's no such thing as another world,as we humans know so far." "It's true that we are from another world. Or, diemention." "So we're, um, aliens?" Jellal asked. "You can say that." "So we're a blob...Instead of an actual human being. I mean, inside ourselfs instead of um, the systems like, the diegestive one. Or something like that." Natsu said. WHAT?! "No. We're not blobs." Nii-san said. "Inside." "Diemention. I get it. So in that world, what year is it?" I asked. "734, I think." "So with that information, That is a newly made world. It's 2016 here. So we had to make ourselfs younger in this generation cause if we go here in our actual current ages, we'll be dead." "Correct." "But I'm really confused why did we lose our memories?" "Because there was way too much magic to be used." "Oh." "We are the wizards sent here to destroy Darthorn. No other information. That's all what Charm told me." "But we can't destroy Darthorn without powers." Laxus said. "You will have to gain them." "How?" "To gain our powers back, we have to find crystal fragments around earth. They are called Lacrima. When we got here, our powers were crystalized into those. Charm can help you." Nii-san said. I felt a big feeling telling me that Ezra was hurt. "Aaah!" I screamed. "What's wrong, Chloe?" "Ezra... She's trapped! Something told me about it. I have a bad feeling about this!" I said. "Charm, can you contact with her?" Nii-san asked. He strapped two swords behind his back. "Everyone will be suspicious if they see you like that, Jacob." Lucy said. "Don't worry, these are invisible to people of this world." Lucy nodded. "I have one thing. Do you guys believe me?" Jacob asked the others and me with a nervous expression. "Why should we believe you? It sounds vrey unrealistic." Mira said. "I agree with Mira." Laxus said. "I doubt a bit, but I can believe some of it." Jellal said. "I'll believe you if I see it with my own eyes!" I said. Romeo kept quiet. Wendy stepped up. "I believe you. I'll go with you, Jacob." She said. "I going too." I said. Lucy looked away at him. Natsu was scratching his head. So we did go. Charm led the way and we followed. "Nii-san, we don't have anything to fight with. "Here!" Charm said. She gave me a spear and Wendy a bag full of pearl like things. "What's this?" Wendy asked. "To heal you and the others if they get hurt." Charm said. "Okay." We went a little more way until we reached a cave in the forest. "This is it." Charm said. "I feel a dark magic in the air. Be careful." Charm said.

In the cave...

"HA HA HA HA HA! Now, I will get Titania's power and be strong as Darthar! Wait for me, Darthar, I will make you mines!" The woman said. She is the one who captured Ezra. Her name is Sartha. "And be the second in command." She had a creepy dead smile. Ezra was tied in chains and there was a large crystal clear ball on a stone table. "Now, with her, I can find her Lacrima around here. Hmm." Sartha flipped a pages of an ancient spell book. "Ah, there it is. Finding Magic." She put her hands on the crystal ball and it glowed as she realeased power into it. "Finding magic, get Titania's Lacrima for me!" She said. BOOOM! BAM! "NOT SO FAST!" Charm shouted. "Stop right there!" Nii-san said. I was holding my spear tightly and spotted Ezra. "Let Ezra go!" I shouted. "Those little brats... No! I won't let her go!" Sartha said. She made a white-blue ball with her magic. "Neptune rage!" A giant wave of water gushed to them. Whoosh! I got swept away but Nii-san jumped and attacked with his two swords. Shing! Ping! Charm threw a jewel at Sartha. KaBOOM! It exploded. It threw Sartha into a corner. She got up and threw 5 waterballs at them. "Rapid fire water balls!" "Invisible mist!" Charm threw another jewel and I got up and attacked. Vish! Shing! Bam! "AAAH! I can't see anything!" Sartha said. "Erk!" I slahed my spear at her and continued attacking the enemy. A giant wave of water knocked me off balance and I had severe damage. Wendy healed me and I stood up to fight again. We attacked with all our might. Powerless as we are, we took the upper hand.

Ezra

I opened my eyes to see Chloe, Jacob and Wendy fighting with a little human-like girl with wings beside them. "Where am I?" I asked. "Ezra! We'll get you out of here!" Jacob said. I struggled to get free. I couldn't. Chains were tied to me. Chains? I'm taken captive? The woman I saw earlier was fighting them. "I will get Titania's power! Nothing will stop me! People who gets in my way will be crushed!" Titania? I tried to remember the name. Titania. Titania. I remember it a bit. But who was called Titania? "Chloe! Attack that woman! I'll get Ezra!" Jacob said. He cut my chains and caught me before I fell to the ground. "I'm hungry. Just what is this place?" I asked. "And why are you fighting?" "That woman captured you, I'm sure. She wants to get your Lacrima." "What?" "You're not getting away with her, pretty boy!" The woman said and a giant ball was coming towards Jacob. "Jacob watch out!" I said and with quick as a cat senses, I dragged him to safety. "Ugh." Jacob moaned. "Jacob! Are you okay?" I asked. "Quick as always, Titania." The woman said. "Are you talking to me?" I asked. "Yes." "Say your name." I said and borrowed one of Jacobs swords. "Sartha. Nice to meet you. As you can see, I already hurt all of your friends. Now, come to me." She said and motioned to come to her. Chloe was lying in a corner, moaning. The little winged girl was already knocked out. Jacob was still breathing but he has no more energy to get up. "Defeat. That woman, Ezra." Jacob breathed. I gripped the sword tighter. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" I screamed and attacke with all my might. A giant wave washed me over but I stood up and fought. SHING SHING SHING SHING SHING SHING! I attacked with all my might. "Playing it dirty? Okay, if that's what you want..." She summoned alot of water balls. She flew them at me. I doudged them one by one. "You're the one who's playing it dirty!" I said. And with one hit I knocked her down.

I looked at my friends. "Ezra." Jacob breathed. I ran to him. Are you okay?" I asked. "I need you... To get the pouch... from Wendys neck and... take one ball... to heal Chloe." He huffed. "Okay." I said and took one to heal Chloe. It glowed and light filled her body. She was breathing again. "Chloe! I'm so glad! Are you fine now?" I said and hugged her. "Ezra! You're okay!" She said and hugged me back. There was something glowing in front of me. "What's this?" I asked. Chloe turned around and said, "That's for you, Ezra! Go get it!" "Um, okay?" I took it. It glowed and a magic circle was under my feet. "Ezra, Tiatnia, your powers are back. Defeat Darthorn and save this and our home." A voice said and something shimmery came inside my body. A massive wave of something flowed throughout my body. "W-what is t-this?" I stammered. "That's your power! Nii-san can explain it better, but we are from another diemention. We were sent here to defeat Darthorn, a guy who wants to destroy this world." I explained it to her. "I remember this really well. I think I know how to use it, but... is this really happening?" I pinched myself. "Ow. It is." Chloe got a ball from wendys bag and used it to heal Wendy and the little girl with wings. I got Jacob on my shoulders and we went home.

At the HQ...

"You guys are back!" Laxus said. "Ezra?! Why are you in that armor?!" Natsu asked. "Ezra got her powers back." Chloe said. I believe what she said. "Can you show us your power?" The others asked in unison. "We have to get Jacob to the-" "I'm fine." Jacob said. He stood up from the couch he was lying on and said, "Where's my sword?" "I borrowed it." I gave him back his sword. The little girl with wings flew up to me. "Hi!" She said. "My name's Charm! Let me tell you all about myself. I'm your guide." "Everyone had a she's-my-guide?-she's-so-little! shocked faces. "Yeah, I am small, but I'm powerful! I'm your chosen guide." "Okay..." I said. "I'm a pixie, close to a fairy. I'm from another world, too. I'll be your guide in finding your powers and helping you defeat Darthorn. Here, is your HQ. You can hangout here for anytime, but you should be here for a specific time I will call you to have a meeting." "So... Okay now, how are we gonna get informed?" Lucy asked. "I'll send you a special letter at your door." Charm said. Jacob stood beside her. "Well, now that you see Ezra has power, do you believe?" Jacob asked. The others exept Chloe, Wendy, and me shook our heads. "Not until she shows us." They said. I took out a sword with my magic and changed into armor with my magic. "WOW!" They shouted. They checked out what I did for a few minutes and Jacob called them to order. "Now, do you believe?" He asked. "YES!" The others said.

"What kind of magic is it?" Jellal asked, who was tracing the designs on my armor. I was blushing all over and he seemed to like it. "The Knight. She can change into any armor and weapons and attack with it." Jacob said. "Jellal, stop!" I whispered. I shoved his hand away. "Keep your hands to yourself." I said. He smirked. "Can't keep my hands to myself." He whispered. I blushed even more. Well, he did stop.

"Ezra-san, why are you blushing?" Chloe asked. "I-It's nothing!" I stammered. "Okay...?" "Hey, do you have any idea what's our magic's gonna be?" Natsu asked. "I don't know." Jacob said. "I think Charm knows a little." "Only very little. Some of you will have Dragon Slayer magic. That's all I know." Charm said, flying around the shelves of books nearby. "I'll get a book." She took out a book and opened it. We gathered around to read it. "Dragon Slayer magic. It's a magic that is powerful and agressive, having power like a dragon. One punches and kicks with it's element, and it can to secret arts of the dragon, and other spells too." Charm read out loud to us. "That looks cool!" Natsu said. I have a feeling that I remember this magic before...

"Ezra-san, do you think I would have that kind of magic?" Chloe asked me. "Maybe. I'm not sure." I said with a little smile. "Do you remember anything?" I asked her. "It's going in tiny fragments, but it's still confusing. Maybe if we defeat Darthorn, our memories will come back. That's what I think." "I believe it will if we do." I said. Jacob dismissed the meeting and we hanged out for some time.

"I'm really concerned." Jacob said. "What is it?" I asked. "We've shown ourselfs to the enemy and I think the enemy will be trying to attack us. We must keep guard. I think if we go to school or somewhere else, we should be on the alert and go as a group or as two people." Jacob said. "That's a good thing. It's better if we go together or as a duo." Charm said, who was eating a cookie. "I'm scared. What if one of us gets captured and the enemy tries to get our magic again?" Chloe asked. "Don't worry, we'll get you." Jacob said. He started to write on paper and called the others. "The enemy has seen us, so we're going in groups." Jacob said. In pairs, I was with Jellal. I blushed a bit. Chloe was with JJ, Mira with Laxus, Wendy with Romeo, Juvia with Gray, and Lucy with Natsu. Jacob and Charm went as individuals. "Juvia asks, why are you two individuals?" Juvia asked. "Me and Charm can stay in touch more and can go to each other when any of us is in danger. And Charm can sense if any of us is in danger, anyway. "Oh. Okay." Chloe said. "She has a teleport jewel so she can reach us in a flash." We all nodded. We decided to go out.

Chloe

"Juvia says, while you guys were gone, we continued and reached $30.50!" Juvia said as we went to the stand. "That's alot!" I said and counted the money for a double check. Yep, it was a big $30.50 all in all. "Let's see what the boys earned." I said.

We ran over to the boys and asked. "$58.93" They said. I counted the money and they were right. I sat on a chair. "Now, what do you guys want?" Lucy asked sadly of our defeat. The guys huddled toghter. Then they turned to us with devious smiles. "Ezra, I want you to be my servant." Jellal said. "Lucy, you'll be my maid." Natsu said. "Chloe, you're my servant." JJ said. "Mira will be my personal servant." Laxus said, and Romeo wanted Wendy to be his servant too and the same for Juvia with Gray. We were shocked. "NO!" I shouted. "Well, they're the winners, so allright." Ezra said. She was blushing. "Well, why are you blushing?" I asked. "It's nothing!" Ezra said. "Anyway, we have money now to go to the arcade." Wendy said while blushing. All the others were blushing exept me. "I don't wanna be JJ's servant!" I said, not wanting to be JJ's servant. I went to the stand and counted the money. "$96.36 all in all. We can go to the arcade and buy some drinks there!" I said. "I'll take care of the money." Jellal said. He took the money and put it in his wallet.

"Now, Ezra, pull me to the arcade." Jellal said and sat on the wagon. "O-Okay." She stammered. Hey, she likes Jellal! Ooh! She pulled the wagon and they went. "I need your bike." Laxus said. "Here." Mira gave him his bike. I knew he was up to something... "I don't know how to pedal it. Can you take me to the arcade then?" He asked. "LAXUS-" I started. But, one glare and I kept my mouth shut. Romeo was also asking for a ride. One by one, they went.

Now, it was only me and JJ. "C'mon, let's walk." He said. Huh? I was expecting he would ask me for a ride... So we walked to the arcade. "I thought you wanted a ride instead." I said. "I'll walk instead. Any way, I want to be with you a bit longer, and your wounds... Are you allright?" JJ asked. "I'm fine, actually." Why is he so worried about me? "I should have gone with you, Chloe. Are you sure you're allright?" He asked. "Really, I'm okay." "Okay." He made a mischievious smile. "If you're really hurt, I'll carry you." WHAT?! "JJ, OW!" I tripped on my ankle. "Chloe, are you okay?" He asked and gave me a hand. "I think I sprained my ankle." I said. A day at the arcade, Busted. I took his hand and got up. "Ow! I don't think-" "Here, get on." He gave me a ride on his back. I blushed. "Really, I-" "Get on." He said. I nodded and got on. "Thank you." I said. "Um, Let's go home." JJ said. "But-" I started. "No, you'll have to stay home and get some rest. Okay?" "Okay." I said. What happened to that 'I'm JJ's servant thing?' "Thank you." I said again.

JJ dropped me off to my house and put ice on my ankle. "See ya at school tomorrow." JJ said and gave me a packet. "Here's some candy so you can get well." I blushed. "Thank you." I said and unwrapped it. Lolipops. My favorite. "Hey, don't eat it in front of me!" JJ said, a really faint blush came to his cheeks. "Who said I can't?" "Nevermind. Oh, gotta go, so bye." He waved. "Bye!" I said. He's so nice... I think I'm beginning to like him...

On Tuesday...

"Aah! Feels so good to have a long weekend." I said to myself and tried to get out of bed. I stood up. It's better! Yay! I stood on one foot to se if it's really better. I looked at the calendar. "Tuesday. Aw! Now it's better, I have to go to school." I mumbled. "Sis, you're fine now?" Nii-san asked and opened my door. "Oh, sorry. May I come in?" Nii-san saw me! "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" I said and acted like if the sprain was actually not healed yet. Nii-san smirked. "You're acting again. I know." He said. "Dress up and go downstairs to eat breakfast."It. Failed.

I grumbled and took a short shower. I changed into my school uniform. My school uniform was a white button up blouse, a blue ribbon tied around my neck a blue skirt and black boots that had buckles on the calfs and ankles. I wore my charm bracelet that Ezra gave to me in the 3rd grade and a headband with a big blue ribbon on it. Huh? What's this? A pink diamond heart necklace? What's this? I never wore this before. I tried to take it off. It didn't get off. Oh, whatever. It won't come off, then it won't. But it looks so awesome! Perfect for my look! So I went downstairs and ate breakfast. "Bye mom! Bye dad! Love ya!" I said as I got out the door. "My my sweet Buttercup!" Dad said as looked up from the morning newspaper and smiled. "Bye Sweetie, don't run into anything bad!" Mom said and gave me a big kiss on the cheek. "Mom!" I said and got out. JJ was waiting at the gate. "Who's that waiting for you?" Mom asked. "Oh, it's just a friend. Bye."

I ran to JJ. "Hey! I'm here." I said. "You're better, I see." JJ said. "Morning." I gave him a packet. "What's this?" He asked. "Pop tarts. It's a thank you gift." He smiled. "Thanks." He said. We walked to school. I checked my watch. Gladly I'm not late. "So how's it going?" I asked. "I'm allright, just that when I came home, I saw my brother making out on the couch. Disgusting." JJ said. "Uh, not cool at all." I said, making a face at the thought. I looked at his uniform. It's not mussed up as usual. Weird. He had a white ironed short-sleeved shirt, a blue vest with the school's logo on it. A blue tie tucked into his vest and black pants with black dress shoes. "You look a bit different than usual." I said. "Wanted to do this, that's all." JJ said looking at me. "Oh." "Do I look nice?" "You look great." I said. JJ smiled. We heard the school bell ring from a distance. "We're gonna be late!" I said and we started to run to school.

At recess...

I sat on the swings, talking to Ezra. "Hmm, Ezra, do you like him?" I asked. "Who?" "Jellal-san!" I said in a honey-like tone. Ezra blushed. "Well..." She said. "Oh! He's here. Hey Jellal." I said and waved at him. Ezra blushed even more. "Hi, Ezra and Chloe." He patted Ezra's head. "Can you play basketball?" Ezra nodded, still blushing. Jellal smiled. "Can you play with us? We need just one player." He asked. "Go for it!" I whispered and shoved Ezra out of her seat. "Of course she'll go! She looooves basketball and would love to play a game with you!" I said. "Really? That's great!" Ezra straightened herself. "I'm too nervous!" "Just be yourself and play with them. I'll be the scorekeeper!" I said. We went to the basketball court and Started a game. Ezra was on Jellal's side, of course. Then the boys exept Jellal complained cause Ezra was a girl and she won't know how to play well. "Shut up!" I said to them. "Why are you complaining cause Ezra's a girl? She can play well! I've seen her! She's a great player!" Well, that did shut them up and they started playing the game. After that, Jellal's team won. Soon, the boys were arguing because they wanted Ezra on thier team. Oh well. I shrugged my shoulders. Then the school bell rang. Time for class.

Gray

Algebra...

Ugh, this is the worst class in the whole world. How does Chloe even like it? I sat on my desk and started doodling on my paper. "Class, we have a new student here. I want you to give him a nice warm welcome." Our teacher said. I felt a weird aura behind me. I looked behind and saw Juvia. WHAT? WHY IS SHE HERE?! Sweat dropped down my face. Yikes... "Gray-sama is in my class! Juvia is ecstatic!" Juvia whispered. Oh no... "This is Drey Garrison." The teacher said. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He waved. "Good afternoon, Drey." The class said. "Hi." He said. "Drey, you can sit to the empty chair next to Gray." He did so. "Hi." I said. "Hey. You like Algebra?" He asked. "No, this is the worst class." I said. "I know, right? I call it the Class of Doom." I smiled. "That's a really good name for this class." "Yeah. You like sports?" "Yeah. I like football and basketball the best." "Cool. Mines is basketball. Michael Jordan is my favorite player." "Really? I like him too." I said. Our conversation kept going on until the end of class and we became fast friends.

Juvia

After school...

Hmm, Juvia is concerned about Gray-sama. I guess I'll follow him home. Huh? Oh, he's with Drey. That guy... He gives Juvia the bad vibes. I wonder what is he up to? Juvia hid behind a bush and followed Gray to his friends house. "Juvia wonders where are they going." Juvia mumbled. Juvia followed them to a forest. Drey asked, "What's this funny smell?" Then they both fainted. Juvia was in shock. But when she stood up she crouched back down. Two men were there and took Gray! Juvia was angry and wished she had the power to defeat them. But she stayed still. She prayed that she'll get Gray-sama back safely.

 **Cliffhanger! That's all for chapter 2. I know the chapters are a bit short. Heh. Please comment below! And I'll see you in the next chapter! Er, ask me if I didn't explain well in this chapter what was thier actual mission... Comment below!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Juvia

Juvia stayed near to Gray-sama and watched the enemy's close movments. Hidden behind bushes and trees, she stayed close watch. Too bad the enemy didn't know that Juvia was behind them! They stopped at a clearing in the forest. "So the lacrima is somewhere here... Gray's necklace is glowing. I knew that his would be easy to find." One of the men said. "My my, I think there's two here. I feel the power of two lacrimas." The other said. "Lucky us! Two in one day! Boss is gonna be proud and maybe we'll get a promotion!" "Oh, Child of the Lamp, of Absolute Power!" "Tie him up." They tied him with ropes and started searching for the Lacrima. Juvia has to untie Gray-sama and get him out of here! Juvia took a large stick and headed to Gray. "YOU! What are you doing here?" One of the men said. "Attack!" Oh no! Juvia has been found out! She got ready for an attack and hit them with her club. "Earth formation! Rock spines!" Juvia doudged them and hit the guy. "Fire flame!" Juvia got hit once, but doudged the other. She hit them as hard as she could. She saw something in the distance. It was a shiny bright blue light. Could it be Juvia's power? She ran to it. "Hey! You're not getting that lacrima!" "Juvia will get it and save Gray-sama!" Juvia said. "She grabbed it and power surged through her. "Water Nebula!" A giant wave of water knocked them down. But the earth user stood up. "Ugh... Nice one, WHAT?! You took the Lacrima! Now I won't get a promotion..." Juvia attacked with all her might. "Earth formation! 3 pillar hard rock!" Juvia doudged it. "Juvia hates anyone who hurts Juvia's Gray-sama! Juvia will make sure they will pay!" Juvia said. "Water lock!"

Gray

Huh? What?! Ropes... Why am I tied up? I tried to get free. "Gray-sama!" A familiar voice said. "Juvia! What?! What happened?" I said as I saw Juvia. Erk! The ropes... Why are they getting tighter? Must be magic... "Aah!" I shouted. "Gray-sama, don't worry! Juvia will get you free!" Juvia said. She cut the ropes with her magic and I stood up. Juvia hugged me. "You're not hurt!" She said. "Juvia..." I said. So she protected me. "Juvia, thank you." I said. Juvia smiled. "You're welcome." She said and blushed. I rubbed her head. She purred. "Ah! Juvia... Don't get-" "Now can we go on a date, honey?" "Juvia!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me. "Noo..." I saw something shiny. "Huh? What's that?" I asked. Juvia let go of my arm. "Juvia says let's find out!" We ran to the direction of the light. I took it. Power went through me. The light dissapeared. "That. Was cool! I remember this magic somehow..." I scratched my head. "Let's go back." I said. "I wonder where's Drey." "Juvia says she doesn't know." We went to the spot where I fell asleep and Drey wasn't there. "I'll text him." I said and took out my phone. He responded. "Where were you? When I woke up, you weren't there." "Uh, I was gonna call the police. Then there wasn't any service around that area and then I got lost. My friend Juvia found me, so I'm okay now." I texted back. "You think this is convincing enough?" I asked Juvia. "Juvia thinks it is." "Let's hope he believes me." "Juvia says we should go to HQ." "Okay. Let's go." So we did.

At the HQ...

"So you got captured. Two captures in a row. We should be even more careful. Good thing Juvia was there, or else who knows what would have happened to you." Jacob said. "Juvia found some info. Juvia heard that they used Gray's necklace to find the crystal. But Juvia wonders why did they take Gray with them?" I nodded in agreement. "Gray, where's your clothes?" Jacob asked, turning the other way. I looked at myself. Ack! I only had my boxers! "J-Just a sec!" I said and took my clothes from the floor and put them on. "Gray-sama is so brave!" She said. I not brave to do this, It's a embarrasing habit! I ignored Juvia's comment and asked, "I wonder what they're after?" "Light Force." Jacob said. "I mean, other than that. Anyway, what is Light Force?" "Light Force is a spell that no one can master exept the Light Princess. It's an extremely hard spell that can control heat, light, space and time. Also, it takes so much power that the Light Princess rarely ever uses it." "Juvia asks, Who is the Light Princess?" "The Light Princess... She is a decendant of the Light kingdom, which was our world's kingdom or, Fiore as it is called today in the medival times. The Light kingdom... It remains a mystery even today. However, there is one who knows about it, but is cursed and can't speak. We know that the Light princess still lives today, but we don't know where or who she is." "What about the princess of Fiore?" I asked. "She doesn't have that power because she isn't one of the desendants." Charm said, flying to them. "Oh." "They're after Light Force, but why are they also after us?" "Good question. Maybe the Light Princess is why they captured Ezra. But why do they want to capture them both?" Jacob said. "Juvia says, there's way too many reasons why. They could transfer Light Force to Darthorn." "It can't be possible. Light Force was never written so others can do it at all. So there's no way they could do that, and probbably it could not be transferrable." Charm said. "I'll talk about it with Chloe, Charm and Ezra. You're dismissed for now. And be more careful when you go out." Jacob "Juvia and Gray-sama will." Juvia said. And we left the conference room.

Chloe

In the lounge...

Whoa! This lounge is huge! We were exploring the HQ together because we were bored and wanted something to do. "Wow! This is awesome!" I said. "Cake!" Me and Ezra said in unison as we saw delicious cakes on a cake tray and tried some. "I wonder where did Nii-san get these." I asked between bites. Someone put his hands on our heads and said, "Don't eat too much or else you'll get a stomacache." He said. It was Laxus, for sure. "Okay..." I said. "Fine..." Ezra said. A few cupcakes and mini sherbets later... "I'm so full." I said. "Same here." Ezra said. We groaned. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you." Laxus said from a distance. "Shut up!" I said. At least the cakes weren't drugged. I sighed. "That was good..." I said. "Chloe, Ezra, may I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure!" I said and sat up. "I'm full though. And I have a question." "Yes?" Nii-san asked. "Are we actually related by blood?" "Yep. But I don't know how did we end up together as a family in the first place when we came to earth." "How long have you known about this place and why didn't you tell us about it?" "3 months. I decided not to tell the others because it was supposed to be a secret and you guys weren't good at keeping secrets then." "Oh..." I said, remembering that I spilled one out and it was a really embarassing one to Nii-san. "Eh... Heh." I said nervously. "I guess... You're right..." "Gray has been captured, and so has Ezra. I know one reason why Ezra has been captured. The Light Princess." Nii-san explained it to us and continued on. "Yeah... The Light Princess can only wield Light Force. Maybe Darthorn wants to well, suck the power out of it or force her to tell him how to do it so he can, you know, destroy the world and ours." I said. "Gray... It is confusing. They want to take his power before he got it?" Ezra asked. "Aha! I think I get it. They know we have been sent here to defeat Darthorn and they want to take our powers before we get it, cause we're powerless if we don't have any powers! So we have to find our powers before they get it. Why they brought Gray with them is probbably he is the key to find it. Or something inside him, and maybe a thing that will help him find it!" "Uh, is that all you need?" "Yup! See ya later, sis. I'll talk with Charm!" Nii-san said.

"Well, that was fast." Ezra giggled. "Hmm..." I made a mischievious smile. "Um... What are you up to now?" I stood up and took her hand. "Let's see if Jellal is here!" Ezra blushed. "Well, I think he's not here today. Let's keep on exploring!" Ezra said nervously. "Nope! We're hunting for Jellal today!" I said and dragged her down the hall. "Chloe-chan... Not now..." Ezra moaned. "We're doing it now!" "Snap." Ezra said. "He's here!" I said and went inside a room. It was a giant swimming pool. "Look! There's swimsuits here!" I said and dragged her to another room with swimsuits. "You've better look nice for Jellal!" I said. "Hmm. How bout this one?" I pulled out a bikini that had a floral rose print on it. The sides of the bikini had strings you have to tie into bows on it. "Chloe..." "Try it on!" I said. "Oh, all right." She went into the changing room to change.

Mira

"Laxus. This is enough! I can't walk anymore!" I said, huffing. "Gimme some root beer." Laxus said, having a devious smile on his face. Now, Mira was in anger. "LAXUS..." I growled loudly. "Just gimme a root beer. It's simple, isn't it?" "ARGH!" Mira shouted and threw a pillow at Laxus. "I HAD ENOUGH!" I said. Laxus sighed in dissapointment. "Fine. Whatever." He said. Mira ran out of the room. He's been giving me orders nonstop whenever he sees me! What a jerk! Mira stomped off to the doorstep. "Only if I had something I could do to stop him. But we already made a deal." I moaned.

The next day...

I yawned and got into my school uniform. After I ate breakfast, Laxus was waiting for me. "Morning Mira." He said as took off one of his earbuds. "Hi." I said dully. I'm still angry at him. "Did you finish your homework?" "Yeah, but I will never let you copy it." "Aww Mira. You're too mean." "Whatever." I glared at him. "You know what, the first bell rang when you were sleeping." Laxus said with a devious smile. "WHAT?! I'll be late!" I said and ran towards the school. When I got there, people were just coming in, walking. "HUH?" I panted. Laxus came up to me. "I was just kidding." He said. Now, I'm SUPER ANGRY! "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT BEFORE!" I shouted at him. People looked at me with what-are-you-doing faces. I kept more of my temper and said, "C'mon, let's go to class." Laxus shrugged. "Okay." He said.

English

English... My favorites... And I love writing essays! Yeah, call me weird, but writing essays to me are fun. Drey, Gray's friend is beside me. He has a bored look on his face. But when he saw me, his face lighted up. He smiled. "What's your name, Cutie?" He asked. "Mira." I said with a smile. "I'm Drey. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too." "You know Gray?" "Oh, he's one of my friends." I said. "So you must have heard about me. When I saw you I was like, wait, is that Mira Gray told me about?" "Oh. You like English?" "Not really. It's one of my um, okay classes." "It's my favorite. Call me weird, but writing essays is also my favorite." "Really? I always didn't like essays. What makes you like it?" Little did we know... Laxus was behind us and he didn't like Drey at all... "Hey, the teach's here." Laxus said and startled me. "Laxus! You scared me." I said. "Teach's here." "Oh." I said and looked at the teacher. Time to begin...

After class...

"Mira! Where are you going?" "Home." "We can't go without each other!" Laxus warned. "Shut up. Anyway, I'll be going to your house and be your 'servant' again and you'll give me endless orders." I said. "Fine, we'll go together." "No way!" I said and dashed off. "Mira!" Laxus shouted. I won't listen to him anymore! EVER! When I thought he was gone I stopped to catch my breath. I started walking again. "Hello! Would you like some?" A woman asked. She gave me some jewelry. "Ah! Sure!" I said. I took one. "It looks cute!" I said. It was a bead necklace and I put it on. "It looks good on you." The woman said. "Here's the location of my shop. I make jewelry." She said and gave me a buisness card. I took it. "We have a 50% off sale tomorrow! Are you coming?" I smiled. "Sure!" I'll tell everyone about it. "Bye!"

The next day after school...

Ha. I beat Laxus again! Too bad the other girls don't want to come... I went inside. Hmm... There's alot of jewelry that I like! OOH! This owl necklace is sooo cute! I continued browsing and bought alot of them. "Here's your reciept." "Thank you." The minute I walked away, I tried to lift my foot, but I couldn't! I tried again. "I've got you, Mirajane." The cashier said. She tied me up and gagged me. "Mmph!" Then she blindfolded me and carried me away.

Laxus

Back at the HQ...

"I just sensed that Mira's in danger!" Charm said. "We should go get-" Natsu started. "I'll go get her." I said, rising from my seat. "Leave it to me." I took a sword from it's display case and walked off. Mira, you should be okay! You've better or else I will come for nothing!

"Tricked ny the same woman... Not so smart kids. Ha!" Sartha said and searched for Mira's power. "The kids have special charms around thier necks. Pretty. No one can see them. Although, maybe Mira is the one master's looking for. Oh, Child of the Lamp, Absolute power!" "You're not getting away with her." I said from behind. "Oh, Laxus Dreyar. How exciting." Sartha said. "How do you know my name, villian?" "Nothing of any importance, Laxus-kun." Sartha said with a smile on her face. "I have your treasure here. Come and get it!" Sartha said, holding out a tied up Mira. "Laxus! You're here!" She said. "I thought you were unconcious." Sartha said. She gripped Mira tighter. "Mira! Don't worry! I'll get you!" I said and unsheathed my sword. "I swear I will!"

 **That's it for chapter 3! I know this is the same capture process again and again, but... (I really can't think of anything else.) Eh. Heh. I need your help! Please comment below!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Laxus

"I won't let you get her!" I said as I slished and slashed my way through Sartha's water balls. "Oh, yes I will!" Without my powers... I'm kinda helpless. But I have to get Mira back!

Jacob

"Uh... He's gone. Natsu, I want you to follow him. Sartha is a strong opponent." I said. "I'll go!" "Make sure you get a weapon before you leave!" I said. "I talked to Charm about this problem. We researched through books." I said, turning to the group. There was Chloe, Wendy, Lucy and Gray. "Gray, you have powers so I'm leaving the girls safety to you." He nodded. "You'll go on a power hunt. Do you see the necklaces on your necks?" "Yeah, I found out about it a few days ago Nii-san." Chloe said. "The necklaces are coated with magic that no one else would see. Somehow when the enemy captured some of you guys, they made a crack in the magic to make it weaker and used it to find your powers before you found it. When you see the necklaces glowing, it means you're getting nearer to where your power is." "So it's kinda like hot and cold, isn't it?" Wendy asked. "Yes. That's all I have to say." "Juvia wants to go too!" Juvia said from behind a wall. I guess she just heard about it. Romeo was going to the doctor so he wasn't there. Gray gulped and sweatdropped. "Okay, you can go." I said. "Juvia is accepted! Now Juvia can go with Gray-sama!" Juvia said with glee. "Allright! Let's get started!" Gray said. I hope they'll be safe. The went out. Charm and me watched them off.

Lucy

"Who'll we start with?" Wendy asked. "Hmm. You can go first, Lucy." Chloe said. I looked at my necklace. It was a gold crystal star. It wasn't glowing much. "Let's look in the park." I said. We went to the park and looked. When we got to the pond, My necklace was glowing. "It must be here!" I said. We rented a boat and floated across the pond. It was glowing brighter and brighter. When we got to the spot, there was nothing. Nothing glowing, to be exact. "It might be at the bottom of the pond." I said. "Juvia, do you have a spell that Lucy can use?" Gray asked Juvia. "Juvia does. Juvia is glad to help Gray-sama!" She put a spell on me. "Juvia says, you can use this to breathe underwater." She said. I jumped in. I went deeper and deeper. Oh! A yellow light! I swam to reach it. "Oh no you don't!" A voice said. It was a giant fish. "A giant fish? In the pond? WHAT?! "Er, how deep is this pond?" I mumbled. "I'm Lucy, and this is my power!" I said, pointing to myself. "Well, let's see if you are Lucy. I'm the guardian of this power. I'll give you a test." A test? Aww, C'mon! I had enough tests today! It was May and I was taking tests for the completion of 7th grade. "Okay." I whined. "Would you chose to have all the power in this world without no friends and love, or would you be powerless and have lots of love and friends?" "Be powerless and have lots of love and friends." "Okay. Next question. If you had tons of money, what would you do with it?" "Build pet shelters and make it a home to them, then I would make a house for every homeless person in the world." I said. "Ah, okay. You are Lucy. You may take your power." The giant fish said. I took the light. It stopped glowing and keys appeared in my hand. Power flowed through my body. I smiled. I knew how to use this magic instantly. "Bye!" I said to the giant fish. "Bye." He said. When I swam up to the surface, Juvia asked, "Juvia asks, why did you take so long?" "There's this giant fish and he gave my a test." "Oh." They gave me towels and a change of clothes. Then we went on Wendy's power hunt.

Laxus

Although bruised and wounded, I couldn't give up. I have to save Mirajane! "I'm here Laxus!" A familiar voice said from behind. "Natsu?! Why are you here?" "Jacob asked me to." "I told him to leave it to me." I slapped my forehead. "Whatever. You're wounded, good thing he sent me anyway." "Where's your weapon?" "Shoot! I totally forgot about it!" Natsu said. "Talking in a battle, aren't you? You two sure are self-confident. But I'll get the power before you!" Sartha said. "Oh no you won't!" Natsu said and threw a punch at her. "That didn't hurt." She said and thrust a water ball at Natsu. I got up and charged. Slash! It looked like she didn't even had a scratch! "Ha! I'm invincible! I can heal myself with my Water magic, and gain more power!" She said. "Erg. What a pain in the neck." I said. "Laxus, what's your strategy?" Natsu whispered in my ear. "I don't know." I said. "How bout we do something like... Her power's weakness?" Natsu asked. "Good idea. Let's do it." We kept on fighting. "AHA HA HA HA HA! You can't defeat me now! I've been preparing for this!" "Shut up!" I said and slashed her. Natsu punched her and she hit a stone wall. She got up. We fought some more. Natsu reflected one of her water balls and the water balls hit her. "AAH!" She said and gripped her arm. "Natsu, try that again." I whispered in his ear. "Okay." Natsu said. He did it again, "This must be her weakness!" Natsu exclaimed. We kept on reflecting it on her still she was down. I untied Mira. "Laxus... I'm so glad you're here." Mira croaked. She hugged me. I thought she didn't like me... I smiled. "Huh? What's that?" Two glowing lights were on a cliff. "Let's check it out." I held Mira, who was exhausted while Natsu grabbed the lights. He gave it to us. "It's not my powers. Maybe one of them is yours." He told Mira. Mira took the purple one and I took the yellow one. We felt the same thing: Power surging through our bodies with a great force. We knew exactly how to do our magic after that. "I wonder where's mines." Natsu asked. "Don't worry, you'll find yours soon." Mira said. "Let's go back to the HQ." I said.

I carried Mira. "You're okay?" I asked Mira. "Yeah, but I'm still mad at you." "For what?" "I demand this deal of me being your servant done." "Nope. I still want you." "Whatever. If you get me real mad, you'll really suffer the concequences." "What concequences?" "Involving getting a big welt on your head." "And you'll have a really big shock if you do that." I said, lightning flowing over my body. She growled and folded her arms. She sure does look cute when she's angry... I smiled. Then I heard snickering from behind us. "They're in loove!" Natsu whispered loudly. "Don't get the wrong thing!" Mira shouted. "Relax, Mira. He's still immature." I said. "What did you say?" Natsu growled. "You're still IMMATURE." I said. "Want a fight?" Natsu said. We bashed heads. "Oh, really?" I challenged him. "You guys! Don't fight!" Mira said. We fought with Mira in my arms. Soon the Mirajane in my arms got off me and stopped us. She looked like some kind of demon! "Stop it already." She said. She turned back to normal form and scolded us while we went back to the HQ. Somehow I really like Mira scolding me...

Wendy

Oh! This is so exciting! I'm getting my own power! We followed the parade. It might be hidden somewhere in here. My jewel is glowing. It's a blue cloud shaped jewel. A strong gust of wind flew south. It said to me, "Follow the parade." Huh? Wind can talk? So I continued following the parade. "Follow me!" I said. I ran to the direction of the parade. "What kind of parade is this?" Chloe asked. "It's the Flower Festival!" Lucy said. "Oh. I forgot." Chloe said and chuckled nervously. "It's on that float!" I said. "But how are we gonna get it?" Gray asked. "Hmm, Juvia says that you should follow that float first, to see if it is actually there." "Allright." I said. I followed that float for some time, but then my jewel's light started getting dimmer. "It's not on that float!" I said while running back to them. "Then it must be somewhere here." Gray said. "Hey!" I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Romeo! I didn't know you were here!" I said and turned to him. "Whatcha doing?" "We're on a power hunt. So far, we found Lucy's power. We need to get it before the enemy does." I whispered in his ear." "Oh." Romeo said. "I can help you get it." "Thank you! I think it's here." I said. "So we'll wait here until the floats are gone." "Okay... That will be a looong time..." Chloe said. I saw a man appear in the parade. "Huh?" Then, I saw a light appear before my eyes. The man was looking for it. Maybe he doesn't have such good eyesight. Soon, he spotted the light and ran after it without being seen. "Over there!" I said and pushed through the crowd. After alot of excuse me's, and such, I finally got over there and took the light before he did. Phew! At least he didn't see me. Power surged through my body. "Hey! You!" The man said. I've been spotted! Great! "Wendy! Look out!" Romeo said and he jumped to save me. A fireball hit the spot where I was. "That was close!" He said. I blushed. He saved me... "Wendy?" He asked and waved his hands in front of my face. I've got to focus! I shook my head. Another fireball was coming at us! We douged it. "Roar of the Sky dragon!" A giant gust of wind got him off his feet and the decorations of the floats were blown away. "AAh!" People on the floats were thrown away onto the street. "I'm sorry!" I said to the poeple. "Get out of here quick!" Romeo said. "But we have to stop this guy!" I said. "Allright, but you've better stay alive!" I nodded then blushed. "Talons of the Sky dragon!" the guy douged it and stood up. Soon, a ring of fire was around me and it started growing up. It came nearer to me. "Wendy!" Romeo said. Soon, it was only a foot away from me. I jumped. "Wing Slash of the Sky dragon!" The fire vanished and the man "Fire Embers!" I douged some and some hit me. "Sky dragon's Roar!" He fell down. "So you're the Sky dragon Slayer, huh?" He asked. "Yeah." I said. "Hmm very impressive. But that won't stop me." I smirked. "Fire against wind. I have an advantage." I said. "Humph. Let's see about that." The man said. "Wing attack of the Sky dragon!" "3 fire wheel!" "I'm with you!" Lucy said. "Gate of the bull, I open thee! Taurus!" "Lucy-san! You've got a nice body as always!" Tarus said. Lucy sweatdropped. "Just get to the situation already!" Lucy scolded him. "Moo! Nobody hurts Lucy-san's nice body!" "I don't even have breasts yet..." Lucy moaned. "Water Nebula!" Gushes of water appeared and gushed down on the man. "Ice Make Lance!" A few ice lances appeared from Gray's two hands and was aimed at the man. We fought and fought until... "Talons of the Sky dragon!" Bam! He's down. "Let's capture him." Chloe said. "Good idea. We can get some valuble information from him." Gray said. "Erm, how about the parade?" Lucy asked, pointing to a heap of decorations and streamers. We sweatdropped. "I don't wanna work anymore..." Romeo said. "Juvia says we have to apologize for the damage to the mayor..." "But he won't believe the whole story!" Chloe said. "We'll have to ask Charm about this situation..." I mumbled. Soon, about a ton of photographers and interviewers came running. "RUN!" Lucy said. We ran as fast as we could to a safe spot. When we thought we lost them, we stayed in a hiding spot. "So we're searching for my power now, right?" Chloe asked. "Yup." Gray said.

Jellal

"Instead of having a fun power hunt with the others, I have to fix the car." I growled. I was helping dad fix the car (which Jellal doesn't like) and cleaning it. "Son, did you hear that parade incident on TV?" Dad asked as I gave him an alligator clip. "What parade?" "The flower parade eariler. Remember?" "Oh." I remembered Dad bringing me and my two lil sisters there then coming back cause Lily was tired. "That one. There was this little girl that can blow wind out of her mouth like a hurricane! Wow! I can't believe it! And she was battling a man that can summon fire." I looked at the TV in the garage. "A little girl about 11 years old fights a man that can summon fire! Is it that fairy tales are true? Will the world come to a new age?" The man on the TV said. Cheesy script. I sighed. "Dad, may I go now?" "Sure. I think you've done enough today." I grabbed my coat and ran through the streets. I took a shortcut to the HQ through the alley but... Pom! "Oh! Sorry! are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah." The girl said. She sounds familiar! She looked up at me. Oh. It's Ezra. She blushed. Somehow I get this warm feeling... "Oh! Jellal! I thought you were helping your dad." She said and blushed. "He let me go off early." "Oh. Are you looking for the others?" "Yea- Actually no. I'm going to the HQ. I heard on TV that Wendy was fighting a man that can summon fire. "Oh... I does sound serious. If it spreads any further, soon we'll have a celebrity kind of life!" She panicked. She gripped her hair. I shivered at the thought. Cameras always takling pics of me, Interviewers at every spot I turn, Papparazzi! P-papparazzi! That's what I don't want the most! "I'll take you to the HQ." Ezra said. "Follow me." We ran to the HQ.

At the HQ...

Jacob was lounging on a couch, eating chips and endlessly clicking channels on the TV remote. When we closed the door, he jumped and turned off the TV, grabbed a pile of books on the floor and put on on his lap. I smirked. "So lounging around is what Jacob-san does when we're not around." I said. "Busted." "Shut up, Jellal." He said. "What is it?" We told the whole story. "Oh... No prob." "WHAT?" Was our reaction. "I mean this is a serious proble-" "Charm!" Jacob called her. "Yeah?" "Can you set a short term memory deletion spell when everyone gets their power?" "Sure!" "There. Problem fixed." Jacob said cooly. Our jaws dropped. "Aah, anymore problems?" Jacob asked as he bit into another chip. "No." We said in unison. "We're here!" Laxus said from behind us. "Laxus, Mira! Natsu!" Ezra said. "I'm glad you're all safe!" Charm said. She flew to them and gave each of them a little hug. Well, a tiny hug since she was so small. I smiled. "You beat up Sartha?" I asked Laxus. "Yup. We taught her a lesson." Laxus said. "Guess what was her weakness, Jellal." Natsu said. "Cave-ins?" "Nope." "Weird sounds?" "Not that either." "Then what?" "Her own power." Laxus said. "What? You serious?" I asked, in shock. "Yep! HAHAHA!" We were bunched up in laughter. "Th-that's hilarious! Only if the enemy reflects it with his own magic, it will hurt her! I found it out in the library." Ezra said, laughing. Somehow... I like it when Ezra laughs. Or when she smiles, blushes. It gives me this warm feeling.

Chloe

"Maybe it's here!" I said. We turned left. Then right. Then right. Left. Right. Left. Left. Right. Right. Left. Right. The others stopped to catch their breaths. "Can. We. Take a rest?" The others panted. "Oh, all right." 1 hour later... "I'm beginning to think your jewel is broken, Chloe-chan..." Lucy said. 5 hours later... "Isn't this the same spot we've been?" Wendy asked. 10 hours later... "Is that me in front of me?!" Gray asked. "Hang in there, Gray-sama!" We said. "Chloe... It's getting dark. Should we go home now?" Wendy asked. "Juvia says we should go home. Juvia's mom might be worried." "Oh, all right then. Bye." I went back to the HQ to fetch Nii-san. "What's with the glum face?" Ezra asked. "I didn't get to find my power." I said. She patted my head and hugged me. "I'm sure you'll be okay. We can find it tomorrow, right?" She gave one of her reassuring smiles. "Okay!" I said. "Where's Nii-san?" "He went home already." "Oh. Is Mira okay?" "Yeah. Laxus and Natsu saved her." "I'm glad they're safe." "It's real dark. How bout I walk you home?" Ezra asked. "Oh, Ezra, you're the best!" I said, eyes shining. "I'll take that as a yes." "I was pretty scared I had to go home alone. The captures worried me." I said. "Let's go." Ezra said. So we went home.

After I changed into Pj's and went to bed, I was still worried. What if they get my power before I do? What if mines is a super strong power and can destruct anything? I hopped out of bed and put on some clothes and put my bag on. I took a few snacks from the cabinet and a fist aid kit. "Just in case if I have to treat myself." And I took a flare just in case. I walked out of the house quietly. Oh! I forgot a flashlight! I took a flashlight and went off. 30 minutes later... "Why is my jewel flashing instead of glowing brighter?" I asked myself. I heard a growl near me. I jerked my head. Wolves? Oh no... I must run! I fumbled in my bag for a flare. I need one now! Where is it?! ! They're coming nearer! The wolves made growling noises and one howled. AhWooooo! "I'm not food..." I moaned softly. I took one out, but it slipped from my hand and rolled away from me in the grass. "Help." I moaned. They were a few feet away from me... One more minute and they will eat me alive... A loud barking noise ringed in my ear and the wolves jumped. I'm sorry, Nii-san. I should have brought you with me. Now it's too late.

 **Will Chloe die? Find out in the next chapter! Please comment below!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chloe

They're gonna tear me apart... The wolves... Grandma, Grandpa in heaven, I love you, but I think I'll be with you very soon... A pair of strong hands grabbed me and pulled me up the tree I was leaning against on to a branch. "Chloe!" The voice scolded me. I was very sure it was JJ. "What are you doing here in this hour?" "J-J-JJ?" I stammered. "It's me." He said. I hugged him. "I was gonna die... JJ, what brings you here?" "No, what brings YOU here?" "I...Um... I was worried. Maybe the enemy might get my power first, and maybe it is a really strong power and it can destroy anything! So I looked for it myself." "Chloe. Don't you ever do that again." I hugged him tighter. He rubbed my back as I started sobbing. It felt like forever as I cried in his arms. When he does this, I feel much better... I blushed. "Thank you... JJ..." "You don't need to say that." JJ said. We heard growls from below. "I'll do something to the wolves." Three gusts of wind appeared and threw the wolves away. "How... did you do that?" I asked while wiping my tears away. "Oh, I found my power before you guys. Just this afternoon. Stumbled upon it. No one was there so I grabbed it." "Oh." "All's clear now." We climbed down the tree and walked through the forest. "Chloe, my home's nearer. So do you mind if I-" "No. I'm not going." "Huh?" "I'm not going. I'm gonna look for my power first." "Chloe..." JJ trailed off. Then he smiled. I could see his face in the moonlight. "Allright. If you really want to find it so bad, I'll go with you." "Really?" "I'll be there to protect you." I blushed. JJ... Is so sweet. "Ah, okay. But there's one thing." "Hmm?" "I can't understand what this means. My jewel is flashing." "Yours?" "Yeah. It flashes fast, then it flashes slow." "It could be the same." "Huh?" "You know, when it flashes slower, maybe it means you're farther from the target. And it's the opposite when it flashes faster." "Oh... I'll try it."

"We're here!" I said. We were on a cliff. The light is just a few feet away from me. I held on to JJ's arm. "I'm...scared." I said. "It's dark and we're on a cliff." "Don't worry, my magic will support you. A gust of wind encircled my feet and I started flying. "JJ! Not to fast, allright?" "Okay." He said. I grabbed the light and magic circles formed a box around me. "What is this?" I asked. Pink light shone on me and I was given wings and power like a tsunami, washed me over. Then everything turned black.

I opened my eyes. "Chloe, are you okay?" I tried to sit up in bed. "No. You must lie down, you need some rest." He put his hands over me and healed me with his magic. Pictures come inside of me. Dragonslayers, Wings, Swords, Drones. What are these? Houses lined up on a street and me dressed up with a white sweater and a Hello Kitty on it. I see JJ and another boy just like him fighting a giant ape. "JJ, pictures come into my mind." "Huh? What kind?" He asked nervously. "Me, you, Nii-san and a little guy that looks like you." "What? It might be memories." "It could be, JJ." "You're not fully recovered. Get some rest." JJ said. I looked around. "JJ, is this your house?" "Yeah, I'll take you home before my parents notice." He said. "Did I get my power?" "Yeah, I was too much for your petite body. Gladly I was there. Now, you better get some sleep." JJ said. I smiled. "Thank you." I said. "You're welcome." JJ said and pulled up the blankets.

The next day...

I was in my bed when I woke up. I yawned. JJ must have brought me here when I was sleeping. Hmm, I can multitask while I have my magic. Now Nii-tan won't bang on the door saying I'm taking too long... On some days. I got ready for school. As usual, JJ was waiting for me at the front gate. "Morning!" I said. "Morning Chloe." JJ said, yawning. "Tired?" I asked him. "Woke up early, and I forgot to do my homework, so after I dropped you off at your house, I did my homework right away." "Here. You can sleep on my shoulder as we walk." I teased him. "I know you're kidding." JJ said. "Want me to check your homework?" "Uh, that's okay." He fumbled through his bag and gave me his homework. "Oh? It's perfect!" I said. "I'm on the honor roll every year." "That's pretty cool. Sometimes I'm on the honor roll, sometimes I'm not. However, I always get a few A's." I said. Lucky. "Hey Chloe! Hi JJ!" A voice said behind us. "Oh, it's Lucy and Natsu!" I said. "Didn't think you come through here." JJ said with a smile. "Let's walk to school together!" Natsu said.

JJ

After school...

"I see. Chloe went out by herself." Jacob said. I went to the HQ right away after school. "But what I'm really worried is, Chloe fainted while she got her power and the others didn't. I wasn't very sure what it was, so I assumed that it was too much for her body at first, then she absorbed it afterwards and lived." I said. "If it was too much though, she would have to go to the infirmary instead." Jacob said. "And she would have a fever. But she fainted. That's the problem. Can you take her here?" He asked. "Sure." I said and stood up. "Are you calling me?" Chloe asked from behind the door. "Looks like you're talking about something important." "Come in." Jacob said. Chloe came in. I blinked for a moment, seeing how cute she looked. She was wearing a denim mini dress with a low neckline that had ruffles. The sleeves were two denim ruffles not on the dress but by themselves on her arms. She had earrings, pink rose ones and a light pink one on her necklace. She had pink ballet flats and her hair in a side braid. "JJ? What is it?" She asked me. "Oh! It's nothing." I said and did a little smile. "Chloe..." Jacob began. "I am overflowing with rage..." He glared at Chloe. Chloe shivered. "D-Did you tell him?" She stammered. I did a little innocent look. "Well, yeah." Chloe gulped. "Why did you... Go out at midnight? By yourself?" He asked, trying to keep his calm. "I...Um...IwasworriedthattheenemywouldgetmypowerandifIdon'tgetitrightawaythey'llbethefirstonestogetit!" Chloe said. "Huh?" I asked. "We told you that you could get it tomorrow, Chloe." Jacob said. "Anyway, they're real active at night. Good thing JJ was with you. Come with me." Jacob said and motioned for Chloe to come with him. Oh well. Guess I'll do something here.

Natsu

"So Wendy, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Laxus, Mira, JJ and Chloe got thier power already." I said. "Don't forget Ezra." Charm said. "I don't have my power yet... It's not fair!" I whined. "We're on the same side as you, Natsu." Jellal said. "Well, if you want to find your powers so badly, then let's hunt for it!" Romeo said. "Allright! I'm all fired up!" I said. "I'll go with you!" Lucy said. "Let's look for it, then." Jellal said. "I'll go with you too." Ezra said. Jellal smiled. "That's fine with us." Natsu said. "Let's go!" Lucy said. We went to find the other's powers. "Stay safe!" Charm said. "I have a bad feeling about this." She mumbled.

I stretched. "Let's find my power first." I said. "Here, Jellal's first, okay? We'll go in alpha-" Ezra started, but was interrupted by me. "Okay! I get it." I said. Ezra pulled me up by my shirt. "Listen to others when they're talking, Natsu Dragneel." She growled. I shivered. Everytime she does this, it gives me a creepy feeling of deja fu. "Y-yes Ma'am." I stammered. Ezra put me down. Jellal just stared at Ezra. Then he smiled. He's giving me the looooooooove vibes around here, he might be in love with Ezra! Hehehehehehehehehe! I made a devious smile behind thier backs. I ran up to Lucy. "Hey, my necklace is glowing real bright. It must be near!"

We went inside a cave and hit a dead end. "Why are we here?" Romeo asked. "It couldn't be!" Lucy said. "Arrgh! How are we ever gonna get my power now?" Natsu asked. "Allright! Time to bust this down!" I said and charged to the wall ahead of us. "Natsu! What are you doing?" Lucy asked and put a hand to her mouth. "You're gonna cause a major cave-in!" Ezra said. I punched the wall with my hand as hard as I could. The wall crumbled in front of me. Just as I thought. "I thought the wall was just a fake, so I punched it. The others looked at me with very shocked faces. Thier eyeballs were nearly popping out of their heads! Jellal was the first one to recover from his shock. "Well, let's get going." He said. We went through and found a door. "Whoa, this looks big, Natsu-nii." Romeo said. The door was big from the floor to the ceiling. "Let's open it!" I said. The two of us tried to open it, but couldn't. The others came to help. "1! 2! 3! Pull!" The door opened slightly just to let us squeeze through. "Welcome to the Labyrinth of power. This is the only chance you can turn back." A voice said. There were tons of posters saying, "Don't come in the maze! You'll die!" I clenched my fists. "My necklace is glowing real bright." I said. "Same here." Jellal and Romeo said in unison. "Well, if it's to save this and our world, we'll have to take the chance." I said. We walked to the entrance. Then, we dissapeared.

Ezra

We landed in a heap of rubble. "Ugh..." I moaned. I sat up and looked for the others. Only Jellal was there. "Oh, you're awake." He said. "How long have I been sleeping?" I asked. "I just woke up when you did." He said. "Oh. Where's the others?" I asked, stood up and dusted myself. I requipped into armor and took out a sword. "Just in case." I said. "I don't know. Let's look for them." I nodded and said, "Let's go." "And look for the others." Jellal said. We walked a little way until... ROWR!

Lucy

"Natsu wake up!" I shook Natsu up. "Romeo!" I shook Romeo too. "What is it?" Romeo asked. We were in a place that looked like a worn out palace. We were still underground, though. Natsu stood up. "Where's the others?" He asked. "We have to find them. I was looking for them, but they weren't here." I said and breathed a sigh of relief. "I was so worried! About you two. Come on, we still have to go on. And find the others." We stood up and went a little way until the ground shook. "Cave-in!" Romeo shouted. "Run!" I said. Natsu grabbed my hand and ran. Romeo ran, his hands over his head. "Hurry!" Natsu said to me. I fumbled for my keys. Is there any spirit I can use? Taurus? Nope. Virgo? Nope. Aries? Maybe. Not. We ran quite a distance and thought we were safe. But we weren't. Shadows crept around. "What is this place?" I asked. "I dunno." Natsu said. There were dark creatures lurking around. "Oh! One of my spirits done researching this place. It's a place where ghouls live. We have to wipe them out before getting your magics." I said. "Ghouls. I never knew they would actually exist here." Romeo said. "Let's go." Natsu said. "Gate of the Bull, Taurus!" "Gate of the goat, Capricorn!" "Gate of the Lion, Leo!" "Attack!" Romeo said and grabbed a large piece of rubble and threw it at them. The ghouls attacked with dark powers. "Reglus Impact!" Bright light made them turn into dust. They howled and fought. Taurus's axe cut them in half, and Natsu's and Romeo's boulders smashed them into pieces. "Boulder Charge!" The boys shouted and hurled more rubble at the ghouls. It was a hard battle, but we managed to get through anyway. "Hurry! They might rengenerate or something!" Lucy said. We ran through a corridor and down another path.

Jellal

"Good thing I have a concealed weapon." I said and took out a dagger. Angry looking wolves with red eyes and drool coming out of their mouths were attacking us. "We have to bring these down fast." Ezra said and requipped. "Fire Lord armor!" Fire burned down some wolves and I cut them down with my dagger. "How many of them are there?" "Bout I guess fifty left." Ezra said. "Ugh, what a pain in the neck." The ground crumbled before us, and we fell down, with the wolves. I grabbed Ezra and pulled her to my chest. No way she's gonna die! We landed on the floor, Ezra landing on me. My arm hurts so bad. I grunted. "Jellal, are you okay?" Ezra asks. "Yeah, I'm fine." I say. "Are you sure? You stopped my fall!" She says. "Really, I'm okay. C'mon, we have to keep moving." I said and Ezra got off me. She blushed. "Is there something wrong with your face?" I teased her, smiling. "Oh, nothing at all!" She blurted out. I stood up and gave her a hand. With the good hand of course. "Looks like the wolves are dead. Let's look for the others." Ezra said.

So we went on until... There was a giant hole full of snakes dividing the ground that we were on and the other side. "Oh no." I said. "There's a bridge over there." Ezra said and pointed to a hanging, decaying old bridge. We walked to it. Most of the bridge was missing and the leftover boards were mostly rotten. "There's no other choice." Ezra said. "Ezra, hold my hand." I said. She took it and we started walking through together. Crrak! "Ah!" Ezra fell on one of the boards. Good thing she was holding on to me. I pulled her up. "That was scary." She breathed. We kept walking. Once, I tripped on a board and nearly fell. Down the hole. Ssssssssssssssssss... "The snakes." Ezra said. "It's a giant one!" I said, pointing to the giant snake. He was purple and looked like a cobra. "We have to kill it, quick!" Ezra said, requipping into armor. "Don't you ever let go of my hand!" I warned her. She nodded and we fought on the bridge. "Pentagram!" I tripped on a board and soon we were hanging off the bridge, still holding hands. My other hand was holding on to a rope, which was about to fall apart.

Romeo

Another one? This time it was living skeletons. "It's too late for me to sommon any of my spirits!" Lucy said. "We'll handle this." Natsu said. He balled his hands into fists. He and I punched some skeletons to buy Lucy time. "Gate of the scorpion, Scorpio!" He wiped out some skeletons and the others fought. "Phew! That was an easy battle." Natsu said. RRRRRRUMBLE! "Was that your stomach, Lucy?" Natsu asked. "Absolutely not!" "And it's not mines either." I said. We looked behind us. "Uh oh." Natsu said. "RUN!" Romeo said. Again, Natsu took my hand and ran. Now, there were fire lizards in our way. "AGAIN?" Natsu said. "And there's a boulder right behind us!" "Let's just pass through them! They'll be crushed by the boulder!" Lucy said. We passed throught them, and as we thought, They were crushed by the boulder.

We came out of the passage way and hit a dead end. A cliff. And under it was a Giant snake and other cobras. We saw Jellal and Ezra falling from a bridge above us. "EZRA! JELL-AAAAAH!" We screamed. The boulder stopped through the end of the cave and the impact threw us through the pit. Crashing to Ezra and Jellal, and into another entrance to another cave. We landed in a heap inside the cave and a wall came down the entrance, so the snakes and the giant one can't get to us. "Get you butt off my face!" Jellal said to Natsu. "Sorry!" Natsu said. We got off each other and dusted ourselfs. At least we found each other. "I'm so glad you're safe!" Lucy said.

"Hey, another labyrinth." I said. "Awesome." Natsu said dully. We went through it together then, a giant wolf-fox-bear-giant-one-eyed thing appeared and behind it was three glowing lights. Purple, orange-red, and yellow. "It sure is a creepy looking monster." Natsu said. "Gate of the bull, Taurus!" "Virgo, Come out!" Lucy summmoned two spirits and Ezra requipped. "Thunder god armor!" Jellal pulled out his dagger and Natsu and I fought with our bare hands. Such a disavantage. For the two of us. We fought. Natsu sneak behind the thing and grabbed the orange-red light. A magic circle was made and, "Roar of the Fire dragon!" Natsu is a Fire Dragonslayer! "It's coming back to me now!" Ezra said. "What?" I asked. "I'll explain later! Now we have to fight this guy!" Ezra said. "Okay!" "Talons of the Fire dragon!" I sneaked behind the monster thing and grabbed the purple light. The monster was getting weaker every minute! How awesome is that? "Purple fire!" The sticky fire wound up the monster thing (M.T. for short) And we attacked it with our power. Jellal grabbed the yellow light. "Meteor!" He's so fast! He punched the monster until we thought it was dead. Then we were transported back to the opening of the cave, (The real opening) Where there was light. "We made it!" We said in unison. "Now, everyone has thier power!" Lucy said. We smiled and chatted while we came back to the HQ.

Jacob

At the HQ...

"I have to check if the power was comtaminated or something, Chloe. It'll be quick and no pain." I said. "Okay." Chloe said. She was lying on a bed and Charm used her power to check. I couldn't believe what was the results. "FAIRY?!" I exclaimed. Charm fainted.


End file.
